Meat mincing and mixing machine having dual mode operation.
The object of the present invention is a machine destined for mincing and/or mixing meat, as a preliminary phase in the preparation of cold meats and similar, essentially characterised in that the layout and structure of its different components allow it to carry out the mincing and/or mixing of the meat, in addition to being used as a traditional kneader and/or for maceration. The basic components of said machine are described below.
As indicated in the preceding paragraph, in order to prepare the traditional and well-known cold meats, in their numerous variants, the meat used as raw material must be subject to mincing, an operation that is carried out immediately after carrying out adequate mixing, completing this preliminary preparatory cycle with kneading that correctly eliminates all traces of air that could remain inside the meat mass being manipulated; air which, in the event of remaining therein, could damage the product being prepared.
Mixing machines which, in turn, combine the mincing operation are known to exist. The mixing vat is generally fixed in place or can only be fully disassembled from the rest of the machine for cleaning or maintenance thereof, which is very cumbersome.
Likewise, in these known machines that have mixing blades disposed parallel or perpendicular to the mouth, the passage from the mixing vat to the mincing area is always open, due to which it is impossible to use the part of the machine that consists of the mixing vat with its blades and the geared motor actuator mechanism to carry out complementary, but basic, operations, such as those mentioned earlier, such as kneading and macerating, due to not being able to isolate the vat.